Prior art toothbrushes come in a variety of sizes, colors, bristle patterns, and head shapes. But they are all based on the same basic design, comprising a generally flat head containing multiple rows of bristles and a handle fixedly attached to the head. Prior art toothbrushes provide only one tooth cleaning surface, that is the surface made up of the ends of the bristles that contact and clean the teeth. Teeth, however, have three primary surfaces that must be cleaned: their front, back, and top surfaces. Prior art toothbrushes can clean only one surface at a time. To clean all three surfaces, three different brush positions, and therefore three different brush strokes, are required. Brushing teeth with prior art toothbrushes is therefore a time consuming process.